Speed Dial Doesn't Work
by June Heartless
Summary: Sakura is an agent of Anko a security/kidnapper now Sakura is traped. One boy an old friend that is a huge nonkilling gangster Gaara and a new face Sasuke who both have her on speed dial? They both like this cool tough sk8er chick but will she ever care
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes then glared at the ground

I closed my eyes then glared at the ground. This was beyond ridicules. I tried taking deep breaths and I even tried counting to ten. Nope. Gaara still wanted to see me. Gaara is known on the street for being a cold punk that when you mess with him you pay _**big **_so of course I was freaked. I knew that he had gone to my high school and we had a few classes together but still _what the crap_ right?

I got out my gun and put it in my pocket ready to shoot if necessary. Not like I expected he would do anything. On the phone he said he just wanted to talk over coffee not kill me so I'm safe right? Normally when I'm this scared and I think everything's going to be just fine I'm horribly wrong but so what a girl's got to act confident right?

I sighed and got on my slick black Harley and put on my biker helmet it was nice and black. My eyeliner and light purple lip gloss was on good so I looked braver than I felt. I parked right in front of the Starbucks in case I had to leave in a hurry. I put my helmet in the back compartment and fixed my pink hair. My emerald eyes scanned the seats and sure enough Gaara was lounging on one of the walls waiting for his coffee. I walked over to him my dark purple nail polish, black anime shirt, and ripped jeans showed I was tough, and plus with my combat boots I looked killer.

"White chocolate hot chocolate!" I practically sang to the guy at the counter. His black hair seemed wet and his dark blue eyes obviously asked if I was serious. "I'm completely serious. I'm not going to repeat it I mean seriously try to say that five times fast seriously I tried once and wound up saying 'White hot choco latte' it was a very embarrassing moment since I was buying groceries so everyone stared." I sighed as I paid the guy the money I owed him.

I wasn't surprised when he wound up giving me his number saying his break was at eight and how we should hook up. I sighed again and waved at him and walked over to Gaara. "Have you been waiting long?" I asked as he shrugged. He still looked like a panda. A dangerous panda. "So what's up panda boy?" I asked feeling a lot more comfortable since I got another option to add to the list of guys I could date. Sure he probably just wanted to get in my pants but it's not like I'll let the dude. Plus he works at freaking Starbucks! If I date him I get a discount right?

"So you and the Starbucks guy. Do you even know his name?" Gaara asked smirking. I looked back over at the guy as he took an elderly lady's order. "Yep it's Eric and he's kind of hot actually." I said as I examined him. Finally I turned around and looked up at the bored Gaara-kun. Gaara sighed then looked at me. "You're an Anko agent right?" He asked me as I smiled and pointed my index finger to the ceiling and winked at him. "That's confidential."

"Hey Sakura what are you doing here?" A perverted voice shouted from behind me before hugging me from behind his arms wrapped around my chest. I elbowed Jiraiya in the gut and slammed him to the ground. Luckily no one noticed. It was the big Ranger game today. Like I care about baseball. I'm more of a skater chick now if Tony Hawk was coming to the local rink then hell yeah I'll be there in a second.

I grinned at him as I helped him up. This caused Gaara to raise his imaginary eyebrows. "What up pervert?" I asked the guy grinning. "Nothing much but Anko will be mad if you aren't in her office soon." He sighed as Gaara stared at me. I turned to him and smiled sadly.

"Hey I have to go but it was nice seeing you panda. I've got ass to kick and you're probably sick of me. If you want we can talk some other time. Alice Caine has my name written all over her. She's due at the office for not paying Anko back some bet money." I sighed and walked backwards finger waving them. That's when I bumped into someone. I was so shocked I fell to the ground with him falling right behind me. Luckily no extremely hot liquid got on me.

"Sorry!" The guy said helping me up. He had black chicken butt hairdo with onyx eyes. Even with all that he still looked hot. "S'okay it was also my fault." I groaned as my gun digged into my side. "I'm Sakura." I said grinning as I shook his hand that was helping me up. "Sasuke." He answered returning my grin. "I've got to go see you around Panda-kun, Pervy-kun, and Sasuke-kun!" I laughed and waltzed out the door leaving one grinning perve slapping Sasuke on the back. An angry panda and a very confused Sasuke waited at Starbucks as I fled to my Harley.

When the boys saw my Harley they gasped. I slid on my leather jacket and put on my helmet with the black shades. I know you would think I was a dude from the gear but so what?! I've crashed so many times I'm grateful for the leather and helmet.

When I got to the huge black building that said Anko in blood red on the sign out side of the gate I wanted to mess myself. This was a load of crap. Gun shots could be heard from the inside as agents trained so we could get anyone Anko wanted us to. Anko was the world's most legendary fighter and with her gang credit she sometimes made this place a security force and sometimes it was a retrieval jail.

I got off my bike and undid my gear. As I was doing this I felt someone slowly wrap their arms around my waist. I spun around and glared at Itachi. Of course my glare wasn't working since I still had my helmet on.

"Back off, Uchiha." I growled as he let me go. He knew I was in a bad mood and that normally meant I wouldn't mind using my stun gun on him. I've had to use it before. This guy is a serious perve. I took off my helmet and quickly fixed my hair when Anko called.

"Chill." I said into the phone when I heard her shouting. "I'm in the lot and Uchiha is not helping me get to you any faster he needs a leash." Itachi giggled at this I gave him the middle finger. "So yeah I'm coming up to your office now." (I didn't have Anko's side of the conversation in here because then this would be worse than rated M… it'd be worse than R too if you can believe it… Anko is kinda pist)

"Yo Anko what up my old friend?" I smirked and made myself comfortable in her office. She had comfortable leather chairs and a soda machine in her office. It was pure heaven in here. The stereo was playing Join Me by HIM one of my favorite songs! I hummed the song as she scanned the clutter of files on her desk. I grimaced. This had to be bad if she was doing work. "Okay what did I do?" I finally asked preparing for her to explode. I felt like Bird and the Worm by the Used fit the moment right now then Join Me by HIM.

"Today you went to have coffee with the toughest gangster in the country Gaara Subaku (sorry if I misspelled his last name I can't find it let alone use it) probably the world except he doesn't kill just tortures. Then you bumped into a famous spy/assassin Sasuke Uchiha. Well honey, they both want your cell number and on speed dial."


	2. Chapter 2

I grimaced again

I grimaced again. You have got to be kidding me. I was friends with Gaara in high school some what. I know we talked and yeah it was rarely and most of the time it was in detention but I didn't think that called for 'hey she's hot so let me hack into Anko's computer to get her number'. Ditto with Sasuke. I groaned and took my assignments for the day out of my cubby after I turned in Alice.

"Crap." I said as soon as I saw who it was. I was supposed to guard Ino for a week. "Anko!" I shouted angrily as I heard her laugh from her office. I was about to go charging in there but Tobi held me back.

"She'll kill you. Itachi has been harassing everybody today so she's kinda mad. Tobi is a good boy so I will try to calm her down." Tobi said and winced when he heard Anko yell into the phone at a client. "Anko can Tobi be your secretary? Tobi will be a good boy and earn us lots of money." I silently prayed Tobi would survive Anko for the day but I highly doubted it. So on the way to my Harley I started to write down what I'd do for Tobi's funeral when I bumped into Gaara.

I looked up into his pale blue eyes then laughed. I laughed so hard I started to cry. I couldn't help it, it was just so funny! Anko was just telling me in the room about how they hacked into her computer and got my number. Let's face it whenever I give a guy my number Anko throws a party. That means I'm serious and in the end the guy normally winds up on the wanted list and I'm stuck giving him up. So apparently these too wanted a shortcut.

Instead they hacked into my boss's computer files and stole my number then they found out my work hours and I'm guessing the people I'll be working with for the next few weeks. Also Gaara probably tailed me here to 'talk' which includes me babbling and him making fun of me. I grinned at him then started putting my gear on. "What was that for?" He asked smoothly making me want to melt

"You hacked into my boss's computer to get my number." I said as he just smirked obviously proud of myself. "You should be pleased to know it's a fake. That computer the one in her office? Yeah it's just for show. Everything in it is fake and the real crap is always with me." I sighed knowing this was true. She entrusted me with _**everything**_so that sucked.

"Really? Wow didn't know you guys were that high-tech. Do you want to go dirt biking later today?" Gaara asked smirking.

"Sure."

"Really?"

It was dirt biking duh! "What time?" I asked him flipping to a different page in my notepad.

"Eight. Can I get your number so I can call you?" He asked making me smirk.

"No one has that information except Anko and _**very**_ select friends. So what's your number?"

This time he smirked. I swear were taking turns smirking as fast as Naruto eats ramen. "If you don't give me yours I won't give you mine." He said crossing his arms across his chest. I zipped up my coat and put my helmet on.

"Okay see you around then." I said putting on my black leather gloves as I was about to leave, but he immediately stopped me with his hand.

"Fine." He grumbled and gave me the number.

I was parked outside Ino's house when the Porsche came into view. I groaned and quickly threw off my gear and I was even about to sprint to the house but have you ever tried out running a Porsche? It's impossible never try it.

"Fake number, fake home address, real work address, and real work number." I yelled to Sasuke making him smirk.

"Yeah I scanned it and saw it was all fake. Who told you?" He asked getting out of his care a single rose in hand.

"Easy we have a tracer. It tells of if anyone tried to get on the computer when no one was their and all the info you're looking for is always with me." I said then gasped as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Aren't you afraid you're giving info to the enemy?" He whispered into my ear making me jump away from him. He grinned as I glared at him.

"You both are so annoying!" I shouted and grabbed my berry smoothie out of the back compartment as he stared at me curiously.

"Both?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. You and Gaara." I said and went into the house. Ino was grinning at me when I walked in.

"Who was the boy outside?!" She demanded her long blond hair reminded me of my friend Deidara and her blue eyes reminded me of Naruto so if I thought about them while she annoyed me like always then maybe I could get through this.

"A stalker." I sighed sitting next to her slurping my smoothie loudly.

"Ooh I would love a stalker that looked like **that**." She said punching my arm.

"Take him then I'll be happy so why do you suddenly need protection?" I asked her expecting her to go off on how she didn't mean to make Tenten angry so now she needs me. Instead it was what I most feared.

"Stalkers. These aren't cute guys like yours nope I got the uglies." Ino sighed making me a little angry.

"Who?" I asked hoping she wasn't talking about any of my friends but of course she was.

"Choji, Shino, and Kiba. I think Lee is with them too but I'm not sure." Okay I know these guys aren't hot but they are way better than most guys I know…

**Itachi started sneezing as he was flirting with Anko in the weaponry room.**

I looked at my phone. Crap. Why is **he **calling me?!


	3. Chapter 3

I grimaced again

"What's up kid?" I asked into the phone. I could here him frown on the other line.

"Quit calling me kid, Onii-san!" Micky yelled making me laugh.

"Okay Micky why'd you call?" I asked happy I could finally hear from my brother.

"Two strange guys are here to see you. Were you at Teal Kicks again last night?" I sighed at this.

"Nope they're just two stalkers. Tell them to go before I blow up the house. If they don't leave in ten minutes go to the secret room under the bath tub then call me. Stay their till I call again and that's when you can leave." I said already making plans to do this. I barely knew those boys so I shouldn't feel too guilty about this.

"Hey-" Micky suddenly cried on the phone. "Hey Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked on the phone making me groan.

"Are you with Sasuke and Gaara right now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yep! We all ran into each other in front of your house." Naruto said happily. I could practically smell his ramen breath.

"Naruto get Gaara and Sasuke and leave my house. If you don't I will blow it up. Micky knows what to do so I'm not worried about him. You better get out now cause I'm not joking." I said seriously.

"Holy Crap! Get out now this baby's gonna blow!" Naruto shouted and I could hear his screams as he dropped the phone.

"Are you really going to blow the place up?" Gaara asked into the phone. I've had this phone on speaker for God knows how long. Ino was gasping trying her hardest not to laugh her face was bright red too. She was trying to grab my bomb remote out of my hands as I smirked at Gaara.

"Yep and you have 18 seconds kid." I said and sat back on the couch a bag of chips in hand.

"Hand me to Micky." I said into the phone glaring at all the stupid sitcoms that were playing on tv tonight.

"What up sis?" Micky asked obviously enjoying himself.

"I'm coming." I said simply.

"Aw man! I'm lucky enough that I got all this crap on film! Now you're coming! This will be interesting, but don't let the principle see you or she'll call the cops."

"Like I care. I have to take my work with me." I said and dragged Ino to my bike. She was happy.

"Okay tell them I'm coming and I have my gun. I have a feeling Itachi, Sasori, and Tobi are there too am I right?" I asked as Ino burst out laughing.

"Damn how'd you know!" Micky cried.

"I get this feeling and don't cuss unless you want me to flick you again?" I growled.

"Okay… uh… bye sis." He said I could see him now in the front yard his back to me.

"Why are you so scared? Did you do something wrong?" I asked darkly.

"N-No. I d-did no-nothing!" Micky cried. Ino giggled as I snuck up behind him.

"Yes you did." I whispered into the phone and hung up. Immediately I jumped on Micky's back nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Hey bro!" I grinned as everyone came outside to see what Micky screamed about. Micky has wavy pink hair and bright blue eyes. He was my only sibling and I loved scaring the crap out of him.

"Sakura you're going to kill your brother one of these days. Too bad he cares about you so much and worries or I'd kidnap him." Naruto said then when he saw my glare he jumped back and shook his head. "No I mean not me! I know someone else who would!" Naruto cried.

Immediately Micky swung me around so he was carrying me over his shoulder. I groaned as my friends picked on me. I took out my stun gun and shot Naruto, Sasori, Itachi, and I almost got Tobi but I missed. "Yes we got it all on tape!" A voice shouted from somewhere in front of me but I couldn't bring myself up to see who it was.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Micky said smiling as he switched me around so I was in his arms bridal style. Ino was laughing like crazy when she saw us. "I'm quitting my job with you." I told her and immediately she shut up.

"So what are you two? Are you a couple?" Sasuke asked making Micky and me laugh. Sure I had green eyes and him blue but we are obviously twins.

"Ew! She is a huge punk rocker that would sooner pull her gun out then go out on a date!" Micky cried pointing at my revolver.

"Yeah and Micky's a nerd. All he ever does is play on _**my**_ video games, listen to _**my **_music, and watch _**my **_anime movie collection. Don't get me started on my manga. He even begged to buy Love Hina for him. It's the most perverted book around that I know of. I was smart and looked online first. Tsubasa Chronicles I'm okay with I even have a poster of but no way was I going to be into Love Hina." I cried as Micky dumped me on the floor.

"You talk too much about me." Micky said and the next thing I knew I was forcefully put in La La land, and I hate la la land.


	4. Chapter 4

I grimaced again

When I woke up I was on the couch in the living room. Sasori was washing dishes. (I always liked Sasori!) Itachi was reading horrible magazines in Micky's room. Micky and Deidara were fighting each other on my James Bond shooting game. Tobi was making snacks. (I love Tobi right now) Gaara was talking in a dark corner on his cell phone and Sasuke was on his lap top doing something. My guess he was probably reading porn.

I got up grabbed my keys and was about to leave when Micky blocked the door and glared at me. "Another one came in today!" He said glaring at the mail. I nodded slowly. I knew what he meant. It was probably another death threat that some deranged freak sent me because my death was currently written on a date on his calendar and he wanted to be the one to do the job. I sighed and looked through the mail. Yep a death note right here.

No this is not the famous death note that got Riosaki killed. I smiled at the note while Micky ran off to get me a therapist. This note was actually original. I was so used to 'If you thought you could get away that easy but you can't!' Then in the end I finally figure out who the freak is and normally I'm disappointed. Never mind. I think I'll help Micky find me a therapist.

_I'm going to kill you. Even if someone get's to you first I will kill your killer then destroy your grave or house. Whichever is closest. _

Obviously he didn't know I recently threatened to blow up my house. "You wanna dance?" I asked Micky from the front door. Everything instantly went on pause. Everyone loves watching the Haruno twins dance at the local club. We were great dancers especially together. I don't love my brother like that and he doesn't love me like that either but we just dance better with each other than anyone else.

"Sure! You stressed? I am too. I almost lost my manga collection." I heard Micky sigh from the Kitchen.

"_**MY **_MANGA COLLECTION YOU TEME!" I shouted angrily and raced to my room. I put on my slick black dress with a purposely torn side three inches before it called me slut. I had on my dancer heels and fishnet arm warmers. I grinned at myself in the mirror. I had my hair up in a pony-tail and looked great if I do say so myself. When I got out of my room all the guys were ready to go. Nobody complained to me since it only took me five while it took Ino fifteen minutes.

I laughed at Micky as he blushed scarlet at my outfit. "I feel like I'm escorting you to your death." He said composing himself. When we got to Teal Kicks I smiled as the guard ushered us in before the huge line in front of us. Micky and I always get to come for free because we are the ones that bring the customers in. We walked to the dance floor as this slow sad song called 'The walk' by imogen heap.

We danced slow with Micky's hands on my hips and my hands fingering his hair. We danced together for a couple hours normally then we split up and in my case I get free drinks from guys and in Micky's case he buys drinks for girls. Don't get us wrong we are totally virgins but we like to meet the crowd out there. We are stuck on a pinky promise that if we find the person we love and we date then for two years and they don't demand some or break up with us because they aren't getting any Micky will propose and he will tell my guy it's about time to propose.

I got all these guys but none of them are the _right _one and Micky's got a bunch of girl friends but none of them are interested in dating him. I looked to the ground as we started to do some cool waltz moves you see on TV. "Micky I'm scared." I whispered to him making him smile.

"Finally a normal reaction. Sis you're amazing don't worry not all guys are just after the sex." He was lying I could tell but whatever we promised and we've never broken any promises before. "You know… Tobi has these awesome comics so if you-" I burst out laughing as he twirled me around with my fingers on his hand.

"Does Tobi like me or something?" I asked as the song changed to 'Join Me' by HIM. I grinned as we changed to rock to the beat. I could feel people staring at us. I was used to it by now. Most people hate dancing by us because we literally trained for years to be this good. At first it was for kicks now we do it to relieve stress.

"Nah I just thought he'd be good for you." He laughed as we moved with the music. I was rocking to the beat as he wrapped his arms around me and I stopped and smirked at him. I pulled away and laughed.

"You just want me to not get any more death threats!" I grinned as he looked at the ground.

"You know me I worry." He said and pulled me back in when he noticed some guys inching forward. "You have too many admirers for your own good." Micky sighed then dragged Tobi over to me and took off his wooden mask. I smiled. Tobi was adorable without his mask. He had spiky black hair and amber red eyes. He was so cute! I hugged him tightly and grinned as he blushed.

"Hey bro be back in time for supper it's going to be Chinese and no one else is aloud over. Just you, me and Tobi." I said making all my friends glare at Tobi in envy. No one can match Tobi. Maybe Micky since he's adorable too but just not to me since I see him almost everyday.

"Hey Tobi let's dance!" I grinned as a rock song played. It was 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. I was dancing better than normal but I had trouble getting Tobi into it and he kept blushing. Finally I had to play dirty. I leaned real close to him our lips just an inch apart and I looked down as his strong full lips and smiled. "Relax." I whispered and slowly leaned in. Right before our lips touched I back up and grinned my normal grinned and held out my hand.

"You can do it! Let's bring out the bad in you!" I smirked and helped him out. After two more songs he had it. He was a ton better at dancing now. Finally we both decided to get a drink. "Wow you're good once you crack out of that shell of yours." I grinned and suddenly his lips were on mine. His tongue tried to go into my mouth but I closed my lips tightly not letting him through.

"I-I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! I don't know what happened to me!" Tobi cried as I backed away. Tobi was my best friend. My only guy friend that didn't flirt with me and now he's gone farther than any of them. "What can I do to make things go back to the way they were before?" He whispered as I at down at an empty stool near me. I didn't know the two guys next to me but right now I didn't care. I ordered what would make me most 'fuzzy' and that would be monster.

After my eighth cup everyone was starting to ask who spiked my drink. I got up a little tipsy and started walking for the exit. Incidentally someone grabbed my ass on the way out. I spun around and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and that's when I realized it was Itachi. "Micky get Itachi home will ya?" I called and saw him wave then go back to this red head heart breaker he was talking to.

I grinned and walked over to my bike… except it wasn't their. "Shit!" I shouted and punched the wall beside me making my fist bleed. I didn't care so I started to walk home. I liked being _**fuzzy **_it was fun! I kept walking till a black Explorer popped into view. The door opened and I saw Gaara leaning out his hand just inches from me. I smiled and got into his big black speedster. At least I hope it was.

"You're kinda cute. Just smile a little and I wouldn't mind dating you." I said then closed my eyes and leaned on his chest not knowing I was quote 'Giving information to the enemy'.


	5. Chapter 5

I grimaced again

I was incredibly hyper when I woke up. I was in my bed and in the same dress I wore last night but I didn't mind because I knew what I was going to do today to make everything okay. I took a shower and got dressed but when I came out of my room I gasped. The whole house was clean spotless, a rose petal trail led me to a huge frozen bowl filled with unfrozen berries then it led outside to… Oh my god what did my brother do? Please tell me God!

My bike was beautiful but too new. It was a brand new bike. It was dark purple and sky blue. The helmet was dark purple with light blue flames on it. It was a dream come true the rose trail ended at a car. I didn't pay attention to the car and just opened the door.

Sasuke was laying on a white bed with rose petals covering the space next to him. He had a rose in his hand as he flashed me a grin, and he had no shirt on from what I could see. I didn't want to know what else he didn't have on… I looked around at the dim lights and almost smiled at my other favorite song 'Still Doll' playing in the background but instead I slammed the door.

Right when I came in I saw Gaara grinning at me and he had a card in his hands. I looked at the card and smiled. It was a gift-card to berry world. I liked the breakfast Sasuke made me and I also liked the gift card Gaara gave me but I wasn't sure if I should eat or take them. I went ahead anyway. Tobi was sitting next to me eating his Captain Crunch silently.

I turned on the TV to MTV and looked at the Japanese singers praying someone I knew might be on. No one I knew personally of course just someone I listen to. No one I cared about but their music videos were to die for. I sung along with a song I'd heard once. MTV is full of songs that just came out and won't wind up on the radio for at least three months or a ton more. Hey there Delilah took a whole year to get famous. Personally I like their other songs a ton better especially 'last song'.

Sasuke and Gaara were examining me like a circus performer… it was annoying to say the least. "Guys quit gawking at the princess. I'm trying to eat here!" Tobi growled making us all stare at him. "Bad Tobi hasn't gone away yet." He said using his normal voice. I sniggered remembering last night.

"Yeah but Bad Tobi is a really good kisser." I laughed making my stalkers turn to glare at Tobi. Luckily he had his mask on and didn't notice. He turned to me and I could tell he was smiling. I laughed and finished up the berries and cleaned the dishes. "So who did the dishes and cleaned the house?" I asked in my bored who-destroyed-my-house voice.

"I couldn't sleep and when I came out I noticed our house is really dirty so I cleaned it. Your laundry is almost done." Tobi said making Gaara and Sasuke glare. Probably because they don't know where my underwear drawer is but Micky, Tobi, and Itachi (it took him a few years to find it) know where it is.

"Nice. Hopefully you didn't go into _**the **_drawer. Only you know it exists anyway. To everyone else it's just a myth even to Micky." I laughed making Gaara and Sasuke twitch.

"How close are you two?!" Sasuke demanded.

"He's my brother. He's like family but he's easier to live with than Micky. He didn't get mad at all when he saw the death threat yesterday." _Damn it!_

"What threat?!" Gaara demanded getting up. Sasuke just left like the cool basterd he is.

"This one." He said dropping off the note I hid carefully in my sock drawer. "It's always the sock drawer so in your case I tried the shirt drawer."

"It's nice to know you know me so well." I said and turned to Gaara. "So what are you two stalkers going to do today?"

I got on my bike ten minutes later when I first noticed it. "Crap." I said as the guy pulled a gun on me in the front yard. The problem is… I left my weapons in the house.

"You are so pretty. Much better than the last girl I had at my place." He smirked making me take a step back. His eyes… Tears were something I wanted desperately right now but I knew I couldn't since I had to remain calm. Suddenly the guy in front of me was on the ground unconscious. I stared at my savior and the tears did come. I stared at him vulnerably as he smirked.

"You miss me?" He asked as I fell to the ground. This was not happening. I heard the front door open and immediately Tobi gasped. It was Christopher. He was my first love I guess you could say. He had stayed with me for almost two years and one day he came to my place drunk and tried to take advantage of me. Luckily Micky was their and he stopped Chris but not after he said everything that could possibly hurt me. Chris knew all my weaknesses. He knew how to take advantage of me and its been three years since I last saw him.

He's the one that made sure I had food in the house, gas in the car (I drove a regular crappy car back then) and made sure the bills were paid. He had cared about me. At least that's what he made me believe. I used to grin at the sky every morning and talk about how great the day would be. I didn't like berries then. I never had an energy drink in my life. I didn't dance anywhere but at the studio and to help Micky practice.

I fell back onto my elbows and tried to crawl backwards trying to leave him. I didn't trust my legs. That's when I noticed the sniper on Aunt Kendra's house two street's away from my place. His gun was aimed so it'd hit me. I took a deep breath and slowly went up to the door pretending I didn't notice the sniper. Immediately the shot fired and I ducked. It his the door and bounced off the door. The guy scrammed making me dash for my Harley.

I felt Chris's fingers holding onto the ends of my jacket. "Don't die I need to talk to you." He said as I drove off. Of course I wasn't coming home for a few weeks until he left. I took a note out of my pocket and quickly scanned it.

_I came to finish the job. You disappeared off the radar as soon as I wound up in jail so now I'm getting you back for this. You left me for your old home? You've changed but still I control. Nothing will change that. I own you. See you at the cemetery, from Chris._

I knew this new life was too good to be true. I parked a block away from Ino and walked to her house sneaking through alleys, backyards, and bushes so no one would find me here. When I saw Ino she wasn't alone. She was with all my friends and they were crowded around a purple box with my name on it in big block blood red letters.


	6. Chapter 6

I grimaced again

_I grinned as I walked outside. I was an angel to everyone. All my friends kept saying I was probably going to wind up with Tobi because of how innocent we were. I never complained about being my town's angel. I was in college to be a nurse at the local hospital. Everyone said that job would be perfect for me. Then I met him._

_I was getting in my brother's BMW it was a nice black with dark blue flames on the side since he can never find it in the parking lot. I saw a man with brown hair that was tied back in a pony-tail. He had big deep green eyes. He was staring at me. I didn't know that he was looking to see if I was as innocent as everyone said I was. I didn't know he was going through his head looking for different ways to change me. I didn't know you would never ever love me._

"_Hey!" He called out and jogged toward me. "I came here to visit an old friend of mine. Right when I saw you I knew you were the angel everyone talks about around here." I didn't notice his smirk all I did was smile and finger my long white dress that ended a little past my knees. My white heels were killing me. "Can I go with you to the town party? I'm afraid I'd get lost other wise."_

_I nodded and opened the front door for him. I got in on the drivers side. "I'm Sakura Haruno who are you?" I asked as I noticed his eyes soften at my voice. _

"_I'm Christopher. I only tell people I know well and trust my last name. I don't know you very well, so sorry." He said as I started to drive us to the town fair. I was supposed to be the princess locked away in the tower and Micky was supposed to be the prince that saves me._

"_Yeah. I only give my cell phone number to the people I trust most. Almost all my best friends don't even know it. You should meet my twin brother Micky. He's very kind and hyper. He could show you around." I smiled as we parked. My brother ran toward us then and opened my door immediately. _

"_Sakura we're late! All the kids are waiting! We don't even have enough time to change. It's okay we will be modern day prince and princess." Micky said then grabbed me and carried me out of the car. He raced me to the tower and dropped me off at the marble stairs. I walked up them quickly. This was a tower our town has had for years. This used to be the place I would run to if I ever needed to cry._

"_If I don't save the beautiful princess soon she will remain with this curse forever." I heard Micky say outside. _

"_What's she cursed with?!" A kid shouted from the audience. _

"_She's cursed to never once see that someone loves her." Micky answered making tears come into my eyes. Their was a reason why I wanted this part in the play. This is how I've always felt. I always wondered if anyone loved me. I wiped my eyes and walked to the window of the tower and opened it._

"_Who are you? Why do you wait outside these walls?" I asked slightly scared he'd notice my eyes. He did._

"_I have come here to save you. I've wanted to see you again since we first met so long ago." Micky answered as I pretended to look confused._

"_Do I know you kind sir?" I asked as he grinned._

"_It was when you were six. Our fathers were talking and I started to cry. I felt like no one cared about me." We weren't doing the script now. He would do anything to make me feel better. "Then you wiped away my tears and hugged me. You started to sing me a lullaby and then you told me 'There's always going to be someone out there looking for you. Some one who wants to love you. It's your job to let them in and be strong for them.' I found out about you being locked away up here and I just wanted to say…_

"_There's someone out there looking for you. Someone who wants to save you. Someone who wants to love you. It's your job to let them in and be strong for them." I smiled at my brother. This was a real memory of us except it was our parents yelling and screaming in the kitchen not two kings._

"_If you truly wish to love me then I shall let you but your making a mistake. The queen will kill you for this." I sighed and suddenly the 'queen' Ino appeared. _

"_How dare you try to take my daughter from me!" She shouted and sent knights to take Micky away. Suddenly Christopher was in the play. He was taking Tobi's place. _

"_My brother how foolish can you get! That girl is worthless. There is nothing good about her except her looks. Find some other princess I beg of you please." Christopher cried as Micky stood up from 'Jail' and glared at his 'brother'._

"_Never! That girl helped me so I shall help her in return. I love that 'worthless' girl! She is what keeps me alive and without her I am as good as dead." Micky cried out angrily. Chris stared at him for a second then broke the door so he could come out. Micky's eyes widened in shock. "Thank you brother!"_

_When Micky saved me he carried me down the steps bridal style. That was the end. The crowd cheered as each of the cast came out, but Ino just glared at us. "Never change the script ever again!" She growled._

"_Sis are you okay?" Micky asked as I smiled at the crowd._

"_Of course I am." I said still grinning._

"_It looks like you are locking yourself up inside again." Micky observed me._

_I spun towards him and glared. "Just please back off this brother." I whispered turning away. I can't believe I glared at Micky! Christopher grabbed my hand after the crowd stopped cheering and he led me towards the rides._

"_I can help you become stronger." He said simply as we started riding on a rollercoaster the town rented. "You need to quit being so naive. This world is full of people that will use that about you." Christopher said as I stared at him blankly._

_I was going to be stronger. I'll be stronger for everyone. I'll be the strongest and then nothing can hurt me. I didn't know that my death was guaranteed as soon as he saw me for the first time. _


	7. Chapter 7

I grimaced again

_Christopher and I have been going out for a couple weeks now. I smiled at him as he led me to the place all the people my age go to except I was such an angel no one wanted to bring me there. When I walked in everyone stared at me. They all knew me but they never thought anyone would bring me here. Christopher gave me a drink in a plastic cup and left to look for someone. I looked around the house looking for one of my friends._

_I bumped into someone and looked up. He had long black hair pulled into a low pony-tail and deep onyx eyes. "I'm Itachi and how much are you?" He asked as his crimson haired friend punched him._

"_That's Sakura! I doubt she even knows what you're talking about!" He said glaring at his friend Itachi. He had light red eyes and they both wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Hey Sakura, I'm Sasori. Who brought you here?" The boy asked making me tilt my head to the side._

"_Christopher but how do you know my name?" I asked as both boys started laughing. _

"_You are the legendary angel! No one here's going to get this close to one ever again." I smiled at this since I knew how stupid it all felt to me. I started to drink my drink. It tasted horrible but I kept drinking. Ten minutes later I was still talking to them and I was on my fifteenth drink. "Hey Sakura do you want to dance with me?" Sasori asked as I nodded. I fallowed him to the center of the room as the music pounded through us._

_I lifted my arms to the air and started to move to the beat. Sasori smiled at me and tilted my head up to him by his finger. "I didn't know the angel could dance like this." He laughed._

"_I hate being the angel. I want to be something bad instead." I grinned. That's when I noticed Christopher smirking at me. I started to move my hips and move to the ground nice and slow. Some people cheered others started to ask if I was Sakura's evil twin. I had to admit this was fun. "Do you still think I'm the angel of town?" I whispered in Sasori's ear._

"_I think you __**were **__but that was before you became drunk." Sasori laughed as I gasped. I stopped dancing and stared at him. _

"_What do you mean?! I never drank any-" Sasori just picked up one of the drinks I kept drinking and smirked. _

"_This is alcohol. Here I'll get you home." Sasori laughed and led me outside._

"_My… my boyfriend gave me this stuff right when we came in then he went off somewhere. Do you think he knew?" I asked as Sasori laughed again._

"_Everybody knew, sweetheart." Sasori grinned and helped me into the car._

"_Ever since I met my boyfriend I've been changing. Do you think that's a good thing?" I asked a little tipsy._

"_Depends. Do you like being this way?" He asked as I started to cry silently._

"_No. I hate it. I liked knowing nothing but it's too late. I've already changed." I whispered feeling scared._

"_Dump him. He changed __**the Sakura Haruno**__ into something she's not. He deserves you to dump him at the very least." Sasori said staring at the road in front of us not glancing at me once._

"_I can't do that. He loves me. No one loves me but him and my brother. I know that's pathetic." I whispered bitterly._

"_You forgot two people." Sasori said turning to glare at me._

"_Who?" I asked and suddenly he stopped the car and hugged me. _

"_Itachi and I care about you now. We will always be there for you just call. I put our numbers in your cell phone when you weren't looking." Sasori smiled then continued to drive. "I know your brother so yeah we are almost here."_

_When we got to my house my brother was pacing outside. He looked so happy when he saw me. "Sakura where have you been?" Micky shouted then stopped short when he saw Sasori. "Where's Chris?"_

"_That jerk is going down. He gave Sakura beer. She didn't know so she got herself drunk. I'll help you get her inside." Sasori said as he picked me up and carried me out of the car. I felt someone kiss my forehead as they put covers over me._

"_Keep her away from Chris. He goes all over the place looking for girls like her that he can change to complete demons. He likes her a lot. I don't think he's ever worked with someone as pure as her before. Has she ever even sinned before?!" Sasori asked making me smile slightly._

"_When we were younger our parents would hit us and once Sakura didn't stand still like she was supposed to and she blocked them from hitting me. They didn't hit me that day but they really took it out on her. Then she would always sneak into my room to tell me everything will be alright. Also she was the one who forced me to runaway with her from our parents. That's it."_

_I heard Sasori whistle. "Wow. I'm not sure that even counts as a sin. I hope Chris leaves this girl alone. I can tell that inside she's a mess when on the outside she seems perfect."_

"_Yeah no one really notices that she has two different smiles. One is the I-smiling-since-you-care-about-me smile and the other smile is the I-don't-want-you-to-notice-I'm-really-crying-right-now smile. It's kinda sad when you think about it." Micky said as I slowly drifted to sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

I grimaced again

_We've been dating for a year. Yeah I couldn't let go. I smiled at Christopher as he sat beside me. I had just gotten a tattoo on the upper part of my arm just below my shoulder their was a tattoo of a dark stranger smirking. _

_This was my life now. Chris knew the exact thing to say to keep me going along with him, and whenever I was about to break-up with him he says the words that pull me back. I made myself numb. That way I can't feel it when he stabs at my heart._

"_Christopher can we talk?" I asked my gut wrenching in pain._

"_I love you so much, baby. I have to go though." I stared at him surprised. "My friends and I have something we were planning on doing today." _

_I nodded as he kissed me lightly and left. When it was midnight I went home from the dance studio. Micky was coming with me so I wouldn't feel weird walking home alone._

"_Hey sis can I come inside for a bit?" I nodded. I felt so broken._

_Suddenly a knock came at the door. I skipped and opened the door slowly. Immediately I fell to the ground with Chris drunk on top of me grinning. "You are so beautiful." Chris said then started to kiss me roughly as he slipped his hand under my clothes. Suddenly he was shoved off me as my brother helped me up._

"_What the hell is with you?!" Micky demanded angrily._

"_I want her! That's the whole damn reason I chose her!" Chris shouted and grabbed me from behind. His arms covered me. I tried to escape him but he just held me tighter._

"_What?" I asked my voice breaking._

"_I didn't choose you for any other reasons you stupid idiotic girl. You were such a fool. I love fools. I love how they taste." I started to cry._

"_I'll get help!" Micky shouted and grabbed my phone._

_I started to cry harder as he started to massage my stomach and started to kiss my neck. Suddenly Sasori burst open the door and punched Chris in the back of the head knocking him out. "Are you okay?" He asked me helping me up._

"_I-I d-don't know. W-was he ser-seriously about to…" I stopped their and cried. This wasn't right! What happened to me?!_

"_She's traumatized." Sasori muttered softly hugging me tightly and rocking me back and forth. He whispered soothing words into my ears as I tried to figure out what just happened._

_When I woke up with Tobi, Sasori, Micky, and Itachi all sleeping in my bed their arms wrapped protectively around me. I took out my credit card that was filled with tons of money I never used. I was going to change completely._

_I got home around six. I had on a checker plaid skirt on with a white button down collar shirt and a black tie on. I smiled at my shocked friends. My nail polish was killer purple._

_I had on black flats with white socks that ended at my knees. I smiled at them. "You have got to see my new ride! I sold that trashy corvette I used to own and got this baby instead." I said and showed them my brand new purple and black Harley. The black helmet was so cool and it was the type that covered my whole head and made me look like a cool biker chick._

_I smirked then stared at the ground sadly. I should be fine now. I'll take shooting lessons and maybe even run away from this small town. I'm making no promises to anyone about falling in love because with my luck it will be a creep who I will have to beat up. I sighed and looked up at my friends. Sasori smiled at me then whispered in my ear._

"_I know you aren't over it yet." _

"_I know. At least now no one will hurt me for a while." I said staring straight ahead of me._

"_Sakura! What happened?!" Micky cried as I got out my black eyeliner._

"_I've decided to move on." I said and dabbed a bit of lip gloss on._

"_No one's going to recognize you." Itachi laughed and tried to kiss me. I punched him in the face._

_When I got into town everyone thought I was Sakura's cousin. "What's your name?" My friend Sai asked making me smile._

"_It's me Sakura. Sai don't you recognize me?" I asked as he took a step back his eyes wide. "I know I've changed but is it that much?" _

_I quit my job and after becoming an excellent shot I got a mysterious call from Anko I joined her security force. I was becoming the exact opposite that I was before and I liked it. I didn't talk about how great the morning was or anything. I was too groggy and I hated to look at the sky unless it was night. I took up boxing and kept my good frame. I was tough._

_No one messed with me unless they wanted to get hit. I worked in a bar part time and waited tables until my friends started to come. They noticed that I had to pull out my stun gun a lot since people kept harassing me. They laughed when I had to stun Sasuke._

_My trail was almost completely gone. I just needed to lose all my friends from school and leave town. When I did I knew that my punk look and new personality would give me a whole different nickname. My new nickname turned out to be Broken. Because I broke every guy who ever liked me's heart and I was broken. This was my new life. I was going to be completely different. I was going to change._


	9. authors last note

**Hey guys I'm really sorry. I'm transfering this story over to Vira Heartless. She's my best friend and frankly... more into writing than me. My best friend Edward and I both have quit writing. I just wanted to apologize. She promised to update whenever she can using my voice in writing and the way I type. I'm really sorry just life is full of shit and she promised to help me out a bit. Well I begged her to take the stories. I have her in my favorites if you need help finding her. Thank you for reading my stories. **

**Goodbye.  
**


End file.
